


I Now Pronounce You Steve and Tony

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Slight Clintasha - Freeform, believe me this is a stony fic, you'll realise why I didn't tag pepperony in the relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a wedding planner hired by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts who isn't his usual self this time around. He thinks nothing of it at first but is soon landed with a secret that will change things altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star-spangled Man with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Pepperony is a nOTP for you, but seriously if you give it a chance you'll see it's not a fic for that. I would tell you straight out why, but that would be a small spoiler ;) I hope you guys give this fic a chance regardless and if you do I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading in advance!

Steve Rogers was the best wedding planner Tony could pick out from this list. He'd warned Pepper that if she tried to arrange this wedding herself there would be consequences. She decided to take a back seat and only requested that she at least choose the potential wedding planners. Tony allowed it, provided he made the final decision. Pepper agreed to these terms. It was a little military. After skim-reading the various profiles, Steve was the result and soon enough, Pepper was on the phone to him. 

“Really? Oh that's great! Thank you so much Mr. Rogers. Alright, you too. Yes, see you then. Goodbye” Pepper finished and hung up the phone. 

Tony came into the room, an inquisitive smile on his face, “What's the verdict?”.

“He said yes. We've got a planner” Pepper announced. 

Tony looked at the ad for him again while Pepper spoke in the background, “Fans call him Captain America cause they say he's the best in the country”. 

“Star-spangled man with a plan, hm?” Tony smirked. 

“Yeah, how'd you know?” Pepper paused and looked at him. 

Tony flipped the leaflet and revealed the quote at the bottom. 

“Oh.” Pepper nodded, “Anyway, he'll be here later in the week”. 

“Alright, once he's here we can get things started.” Tony put the ad to the side on the countertop and made himself a drink, “I think we've pretty much made a 'star-spangled plan' ourselves if we pull it off”. 

“I agree. I just hope things go well” Pepper stopped putting away the paperwork and looked up at him for a moment.

Tony tipped the mug a little with a smile, “To our great ideas, Miss Potts”.

Pepper smiled back and nodded, playing along with his mock-toast. 

The next few days went faster than they first thought and before they knew it, Mr Rogers was at the door and being greeted into their home. 

“Thank you again for coming” Pepper greeted, letting him in and leading him to the living room. 

“It's my pleasure. Congratulations, by the way” Steve smiled, following her. 

“Oh, thank you. I'm glad you're here Mr Rogers. It's rare to meet a male wedding planner” Pepper laughed, signalling him to take a seat. 

“Oh please, call me Steve. So, you've already told me about yourself and your fiance on the phone so no need to go through that” Steve began, getting his papers out. 

Pepper nodded, “Yes. Tony should be here in a minute to meet you he's just a running a little--”.

Just as she finished, the subject spoken of entered the room in a suit. Straight from the office by the looks of things. He took off his sunglasses and smiled toward the pair seated over the opposite end of the room. 

“I'm sorry I'm so late dear, trouble at the office” Tony confirmed in a pretend, old-style spouse voice. 

“I thought as much. Steve's here!” Pepper beckoned him over to come and meet their new man-with-a-plan. 

“Ah, lovely” Tony smiled, joining them. He looked at Mr Rogers and hesitated. His blond hair shone in the light coming through the window and walked hand in hand with the blue of his irises. 

His strong chin moved as a smile grew on his face, “Mr Stark. Great to meet you”. 

Steve held his hand out for Tony to shake it but was left hanging there for a moment. Pepper and Steve looked at Tony a little confused. 

“Tony?” Pepper mumbled.

“Hm? Oh, yes! Pleasure” Tony murmured, shaking Steve's waiting hand. 

This gave Steve a minute to take in the magnificence of his latest customer. His dark-hair was styled and was the same colour as his goatee which was styled just so, like his hair. His brown eyes moved from side to side as they peered at Steve, who was now moving his ice ones. Just from looking at him this long, Mr Rogers could clearly tell he was the owner of his giant business. Greatness poured out of, and enveloped him like a cloak. 

Steve let go of Tony's hand and coughed slightly, “Er, let's go through the first preparations shall we?”. 

Pepper nodded with a smile and Tony sat back in his seat, still evaluating Steve a little.

“Well first, would you like the all-inclusive or just the wedding preparations? The all-inclusive basically covers everything; outfits, flowers, invitations, honeymoon” Steve explained. 

“Yes, we'd like that. All-inclusive” Tony piped up. 

Pepper turned her head and looked at his a little disapprovingly but was greeted with only a smile. She turned back toward Steve with her own wide smile. 

“Alright, all-inclusive. Now, how would you like me to stay in contact? I usually do regular visits, but would you rather telephone or email?” Steve noted down.

“No, visits are fine” Pepper nodded. 

“You sure dear?” Tony mumbled to her.

“Yes” Pepper emphasized, “Visits are fine”.

“Okay. Now what's your budget plans? Do you have a figure?” Steve asked lastly. 

“Not really, the costs will be covered just fine so anything goes really” Tony shrugged.

“We don't want anything too much but we want fancy. Something memorable but not embarrassing” Pepper expanded.

Tony turned his head toward the floor but said nothing. 

“Oh! Okay then, that's fine.” Steve smiled, “That's it for now. I'll visit you again in a few days with some more information and maybe even some venue ideas and dates”.

“Oh, you're leaving already?” Pepper mocked a frown a little.

“Yes, I'm afraid so. But I'll be back before you know it, trust me” Steve smiled, standing up from his seat. 

Tony and Pepper did the same, shook Steve's hand and said another thank you. Pepper led him back to the door and saw him out. The front door closed behind him and the room was silent for a moment. 

“You think he knows?” Tony asked.

Pepper paused for a moment, thinking. “Nah” She spoke finally.


	2. There's something about the Starks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so shocked when this story got kudos and bookmarks. I didn't think anyone would read it, let alone LIKE it. Thank you so much guys, seriously. You keep me writing <3

"Amber or Gold?" Steve showed Pepper two colour swatches from the brochure of venue decorations.

"Hmm...well how about gold to match the colour theme?" Pepper smiled.

"Great choice" Steve grinned, noting down 'gold' as Tony drifted past.

"Where are you off to?" Pepper asked, seeing him about to leave.

"Oh I'm just getting a few things, don't worry" Tony spoke quickly. 

He turned with a smile, "Hey again Cap. Have fun you two". 

Tony closed the door behind him and left Pepper and Steve staring at it for a minute. 

Steve's heart beat hard in his chest when Tony greeted him. Wait...why? What. Then he realized what Tony had said.

"Cap?" Steve pointed the question toward Pepper. 

"Oh, er, you know. Captain America" Pepper shrugged. 

"Oh right, that" Steve looked toward the ground. 

He still didn't know why people called him that.

"Sorry, he can stop if you don't like it" Pepper winced.

Steve thought about it for a moment. Part of him screamed to say yes but temptation took over and dared him to step out.

"No, it's fine" Steve smiled. 

He decided to keep the little nickname Tony had given him. He felt a small pang of guilt but allowed himself this little pleasure. He was about to continue showing Pepper some colour samples but Tony came into the house again.

"Hey Steve, could I steal you for a while?" Tony called, coming in.

PANG.

"Hm? Erm..." Steve looked toward Pepper. 

Pepper noticed he was waiting for approval and spoke, "Oh! Go ahead, we can do this anytime".

"In that case, yes you can Mr Stark" Steve smiled, standing up and joining him.

Tony lead him toward the front door, "Hey if you're Steve, I'm Tony".

Steve chuckled, "Alright...Tony".

PANG. AGAIN.

"Here, jump in. I need your help. You're the best person I could think of for this" Tony grinned, taking the driver's seat of the car parked.

PAAAANG.

Steve scolded his chest and warned it to calm down. He sat in the passenger seat next to Tony and smiled at him, "What might that be?".

"Oh you'll see soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy the ride. I have a feeling you'll like this car" Tony winked.

 

Steve peered at the numerous rings on display. All had a steep price tag that Steve should be used to by now. But wasn't.

"I could have scouted out some rings for you if you wanted" Steve told Tony as he picked out the best details about each one in his head.

"Yeah I know but, I wanted to be there when it came to buying them. I still wanted your input though so I hoped you'd come with me" Tony smiled, being a little distracted by some flash watches. 

Steve narrowed his eyes a little. He seemed a little otherwise occupied considering it's supposed to be the best day of someone's life. 

"I'll gladly help you in whatever way I can Mr Sta--...Tony" Steve nodded.

"Great, in that case. Spotted any rings that you like?" Tony turned back toward him and joined his side. The two men in their suits looked down at the rings and didn't speak up. 

Eventually Steve saw a pair and pointed toward them, "How about those? Look good, much like your other possessions and also have a romantic meaning".

Tony smiled at the comment on his possessions and looked down at the rings Steve had shown him, "Get your own internal engraving".

He looked up at Steve, who just smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't want romantic? I think Pepper would like that" Steve chuckled.

Tony was smiling but it dropped slightly, and Steve noticed. Suddenly it went back to how it was.

"Maybe. As much as you'd think, she's not the overly romantic type. She likes it until the point it gets corny I think" Tony sighed.

"Oh well, then just get something with a precious stone maybe. Something that's sort of... one of a kind" Steve advised. 

Tony thought about it for a moment but spoke up, "I've changed my mind. I'm gonna think on this a little longer, maybe drop some secret questions and get a better idea. I'll come back for the rings at a later date". 

"Oh...alright" Steve blinked, but followed Tony out. 

They went back to the house where Pepper had left a note for them. It read that she'd also gone out for a little bit and that she'd be back later. It also told Steve that he could leave whenever he wanted since she wasn't there anymore. 

"Wonder where she's gone" Tony put the note on the side but didn't look too curious.

"Alright well, I suppose I'd better get going. I'll come back tomorrow if you're both free and I'll finish what I was doing earlier" Steve half-asked.

"Oh wait, before you go" Tony began, "let me show you something I'm working on".

"Oh, I'm not really good with computers. I only really use them when I have to" Steve admitted, knowing what Tony's company was famous for. 

"Well, I could sort of tell from the way you still use catalogs but don't worry you don't need to be a computer genius to understand this" Tony grinned. 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little old-fashioned" Steve smiled, following him unconsciously to the lower-level lab. 

Tony punched in his pass-code and was greeted with an overhead male voice, "Welcome back Sir".

"What was that?" Steve asked, looking around him. 

"That's one of the things I'm working on. I call him JARVIS. He's an AI that can control your whole house with just a couple of spoken commands. I'm trusting you with this secret, I haven't gone public with it yet" Tony pointed at Steve. 

"My lips are sealed." Steve promised, "That's amazing".

"Check this out. JARVIS, pull up information on Steve Rogers, wedding planner".

"Retrieving information on wedding banners" JARVIS answered, booting up a screen on his work desk. 

"Well, trial and error, there's still tweaking to be done" Tony admitted.

"I think it's amazing, even so" Steve laughed. 

Tony stared at Steve's amazed face for a moment and tittered to himself. 

Steve heard him and turned his gaze the dark-haired of them, "What?".

Tony stopped himself with a smile and spoke quietly, "Thank you Steve". 

They stared at each other for a moment, the world around melting away slightly.

"I...you're welcome" Steve mumbled, not really thinking straight. 

"Sir, Ms Potts is home" JARVIS cut through the silence.

"Oh er, thanks JARVIS" Tony's attention was pulled back into reality. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Tony" Steve spoke, making his way out.

"Right, see you" Tony responded, forgetting Steve was leaving. 

A few minutes after he climbed the stairs, Pepper came down them and walked into the lab.

"Steve was down here?" Pepper asked, putting some things away on shelves and in boxes. 

"Oh yeah, nothing too important" Tony coughed, beginning to mess with some scraps lying around.

"You sure that was wise? What if he finds something he wasn't meant to?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"He was with me the whole time, he couldn't have gone exploring. Besides, what in my lab says 'I'm only marrying Pepper for the business?'. There's no way he knows, so don't worry" Tony assured.

"You're what?!" Steve gasped.

Pepper span around with her mouth wide open and Tony looked up the doorway with wide-eyes.

"I think we may have been busted" Tony whispered.


	3. The Reveal

Steve's eyes darted back and forth between Pepper and Tony as he tried to grasp the situation.

"Steve...I...we--" Pepper started but was interrupted by him.

"Were you serious? Are you only getting married for the business?" The blonde asked, his eyes wide.

"No, we were just joking" Pepper smiled.

"Pepper, don't" Tony sighed, getting to his feet.

"Right" Pepper looked saddened at her useless attempt and frowned at the floor.

"Why? What's going on?" Steve questioned, finally allowing it to settle in slowly.

"Well, I wanted Pepper to take care of my business when I can't and she can't have full control unless we were we married. She'd only have it partially and the rest would go to other company majors. I didn't want that. I don't trust them fully to follow my ideals and goals, Pepper was the only one I did. We were going to get married so it was all secure" Tony explained, making his way closer to Steve, but still leaving a big gap between them.

"Please Steve, can you keep this secret? We know it's not exactly...right because of love but it's all we could think of" Pepper begged him.

Steve stood with his mouth open slightly, looking at them. Finally he blinked and gave a large sigh while he glanced at the floor, "So you're not, in love?".

They both looked slightly guilty, Pepper more than Tony, but shook their heads.

"Not exactly. More best friends" Tony admitted lightly.

"I...suppose I could...keep your secret" Steve mumbled.

"Oh thank you!" Pepper sighed, "Will you still organise the wedding?".

This made Steve hesitate. Should he help them when they weren't really in love? Would it be wrong of him? No. They contacted him for one job and he should carry that out and leave his feelings out of it.

"Yes. I will still be your wedding planner" Steve nodded.

"Ah! Thank you Steve" Pepper hurried past Tony to hug him tightly.

"Thanks Steve. We appreciate it" Tony smiled a little wryly but showed his gratitude.

"It's fine. I'll just have to try my best to keep it quiet" Steve admitted.

Steve returned to his home later that night, his mind swirling. He didn't know whether he was coming or going. First his heart nearly beats right out of his chest every time Tony looked at him affectionately and now a bombshell was dropped on him, a heavy one at that. Giving up for the day, he ran a quick shower and tried to wash away the strangeness of the past few hours. It only helped a little. He dried himself off, got dressed, and padded to his large bed. The covers were soft and inviting to his now warm body, making him snuggle in them. He peeked at the clock, which read 11:23. A yawn escaped his lips, showing he was tired. Steve took this for a sign to pull the lamp cord and switch it off. 

The night was quiet, and a little bright since the moon was full. It's silvery glow lightened the small and lessening clouds, turning a midnight coloured sky into Ultramarine. Steve noticed the stillness more than usual and it made him a little uncomfortable. He peeked at the clock again, reading 11:24. Time was going just as slow. Not until it reached 11:25, when it felt as though it should be 11:36, did Steve realise that he couldn't sleep. He tried re-positioning himself but it did nothing. The lack of distraction allowed him to think and go over all the things he'd been shying away from. He thought about what he'd just found out. Pepper had looked so distraught at first. She must have been sure it was all over for them. Especially since she looked so happy after Steve agreed to stay. Tony...was hard to read. He looked shocked but not distraught like his pretend-partner. Even his thank you seemed a little off. Maybe he wasn't all that upset?

Then Steve felt it. A little jump of his heart, like that made him happy? It all hit him like a crashing train. Realisation of what was going on.

"Oh god" he whispered out loud, with wide eyes, "I think I'm in love with Tony Stark".


	4. Of Stars and Stripes

"No way. That's absurd. I can't" The blonde mumbled to himself.

"Steve!" Pepper called out, pulling his attention to her. 

"Huh? Wha?" Steve looked around, his mouth ajar. 

"Are you okay there? One minute we were talking and the next you zoned out again. You also keep mumbling to yourself, is something wrong?" Pepper asked, looking concerned.

"Hm? Oh, no! I'm fine" Steve shook his head, turning his glance away.

"Is it...because of last night?" Pepper asked hesitantly, biting her lip a little.

"What?! No! Honestly!" Steve smiled. 

"Oh, okay" Pepper answered but still looked slightly concerned.

"Where were we? Shall we continue?" Steve looked down at his papers, that had small doodles on in the corner. Woops.

"Yeah, we were going to decide on bridesmaid's dresses" Pepper reminded him.

"Oh yes, shapes wasn't it" Steve recalled.

Pepper nodded just as footsteps came up the stairs. Tony came into the living room, his hands dirty after hard work in the lab. His black vest top was covered in brown stains and so were his jeans. 

"Looks like someone's got washing to do" Pepper sighed, returning to the bridal magazines.

"I hope that's not meee" Tony spoke in the same tune as Pepper did, moving into the kitchen.

Steve watched Tony move and couldn't help thinking how majestic he looked just doing everyday things like getting a sandwich. Then he realised he was staring and scolded himself, ducking away and forcing concentration on the images of various dresses.

"What fun might you two be experiencing right now?" Tony joked.

"Bridesmaids" Pepper informed him.

"Woah, you're experiencing bridesmaids and didn't even invite me. I'm offended. I wanna experience bridesmaids too, you know" Tony joked further, even though his face was straight. 

Pepper rolled her eyes with a small, breathy laugh while Steve forced a slight feeling of jealousy to subside.

"Well I was going to choose the open-back dresses for them, but that idea has now been scrapped" Pepper taunted.

"Forget I said anything" Tony took his comment back, walking out the kitchen and up to the table Steve and Pepper were working on. 

"Nooo, don't sit here!" Steve thought to himself, his eyes suddenly squeezing shut. 

It was no use. The Stark took his seat.

Steve opened his eyes again and let his efforts go. He finally understood why people said that the things you don't want to happen, usually do.

"What do you think Steve? Should I let him retract his smart comment and go for the open-backs?" Pepper grinned. 

"Yeah Steve, what do you think?" Tony repeated, a small teasing undertone in his voice.

"No, don't bring me into this damn it" Steve shouted in his head. "Er..." He started out loud, "I guess so. Why not".

"Fine. Steve saves you" Pepper smiled to Tony, "open-backs it is".

"Ah, thank you mighty god Steve. Saving all the poor bachelors all around" Tony patted his chest.

Steve looked up at him and faked a smile but Tony turned just in time to lock eyes with him. Steve felt himself slowly loose a grip and forced his gaze to his papers. Tony narrowed his eyes a little, feeling a hurtful pang in his ribs.

"Alright. Noted down gold open-backs" Steve wrote something down and smiled at Pepper in confirmation.

She smiled back and playfully scowled at Tony who pouted in response.

"You know, I think that's it for bridesmaids now" Steve informed her, flicking through his notes again. 

"Oh great. What's left?" Pepper asked, her attention away from Tony who was munching a green apple. 

"Umm; there's the cake but I've yet to find some really good bakers, your wedding dress but I've only got a few ideas and I want to fetch a few more, some final decoration ideas, transport and..." Steve listed but then went a little quiet, "the groom". 

"Alright. Have you found any transport ideas?" Pepper asked. 

"Well, I was going to fetch some but I thought I'd ask if there was anything you wanted to request first" Steve admitted.

"Not really, anything you bring is fine" Pepper smiled, "and I'll just decide from what you've got".

"Alright, no problem" Steve scribbled something down again.

"How about we sort out the groom since he's here. God knows when he'll be free again" Pepper suggested, more announced. 

Steve was about to object but Tony piped up, "Oh right, I probably should have spoken sooner".

Steve forced himself to hold in a groan and smile, "It's no problem".

"Alright, what first?" Tony turned to face him fully as Pepper stood from the table. 

"You boys have fun, I just need to pop out and speak to some of the guests" She explained, slipping some open shoes on preparing to leave.

"You're going right now?" Steve asked, feeling nervousness creep over him.

"Yeah" Pepper laughed, and Steve realised how silly that question may have sounded. Why shouldn't she go now. "Don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think" She waved.

"Oh great" Steve thought to himself, biting his lip. 

"What's up plan-man? Am I that intimidating?" Tony smiled.

"I highly doubt that" Steve scoffed.

"You hurt me with your lack of belief" Tony pouted, holding his chest.

His eyes ran deep and Steve slowly found himself pulled into their embrace. Tony was looking straight back into the blonde's. 

"I'm sorry if my confirmation is so important but I can't give it to you" Steve retaliated.

"Are your comments always as cold as your eye colour" Tony purred, catching Steve off guard.

Steve's open mouth and cheeky smile turning into a closed-mouth hesitation. Tony smirked and Steve frowned.

"Only with those who need them" He sassed.

Tony laughed, and left it at that, "So what about the groom hm?".

"Well you need to decide on a suit, stylist if you want one, where you want your bachelor party if you want one--".

"Yes, I would definitely like one of those".

"All those kinds of things" Steve explained.

"Well, let's start with the party. I want it here" Tony tapped the table lightly. 

"Here? Really?" Steve asked, blinking.

"Yeah. What's wrong with my pad?" Tony's narrowed playfully but Steve remained serious.

"No, you have a wonderful home Mr. Stark--" Steve responded.

"Mr. Stark?" Tony murmured.

Steve took a deep breath and corrected himself, "Tony".

Tony stayed there for a while, his gaze burning deep into the side of Steve's head which was facing the table. 

"I just thought you'd want it somewhere away from home" Steve finished. 

"What's up Steve? Is something wrong?" Tony whispered, genuine concern plain in his voice.

Steve felt his chest ring and ignored it. When Pepper asked, he could speak just fine. Tony, however, seemed to suppress his ability to fake responses. He had to take a minute before he could answer. 

"I'm just fine" Steve spoke plainly. 

"You don't seem like it. You seem..." Tony began.

There was a moment of silence that made Steve more interested in the answer.

"Distant" Tony finally finished.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, honestly" Steve managed to fake a small smile but Tony saw straight through it.

"Party at home. Would you like me to arrange anything for it?" Steve started writing down on his papers again.

Tony just gave a silent sigh and rested back in the dining chair, "Yeah, could you get a few snacks, some drinks and I'll sort the entertainment".

"No problem" Steve scribbled, "how many people should I prepare for?".

"Just a handful" Tony affirmed, getting up from his seat.

"Understood" Steve nodded. 

"I'm going to go back to my work downstairs, unless you need me urgently." Tony spoke sadly, "Oh yeah and make the theme patriotic".

He headed down the steps, not giving Steve time to even answer. A sense of guilt setted in the pit of Steve's stomach but he did his best to ignore it. If he wanted this to be a successful job, there were sacrifices to be made and feelings to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that this fic probably isn't going to be long but I'll try and make it interesting for you guys. Again thank you for the kudos and bookmarks, they seriously mean a lot.


	5. Man of Iron

"You know, I can find some suits for you. Pepper's having me find her dress" Steve reminded Tony as they sped along the roads toward one of the wedding shops Steve had mentioned. 

"Yeah I do and I usually wouldn't interrupt your mission but I thought it might be easier on you if I was there to actually try the suit on" Tony explained.

Steve looked at him from the corner of his eye, but all he could see was the sunlight reflecting off Tony's sunglasses.

"Alright, it's your choice so fair enough" Steve admitted defeated and sat back in the car seat.

"Don't worry, you're showing me the stores. I won't interfere with that" Tony smiled.

They arrived at a store that was pretty much pure window, although a lot of said window was filled with dresses and suits. They walked inside and woke a sickly sweet bell.

"Welco--" A lady spoke up but stopped when she saw who had entered.

Tony looked at her for a moment but then took the opportunity to take off his glasses, "Thank you". He coughed and then spoke, "Steve, would you?".

"Oh, right" Steve nodded and walked up to the woman, "Hey Sam, could we take a look at number 42, 39 and one of the autumn leaves, gold edition?".

She seemed to snap to attention when she saw the familiar face of Steve, "Oh yes, sorry. I'll go get those for you. Welcome Mr Stark, Mr Rogers".

She hurried away and Tony took a momentary seat. 

"I don't understand a word you said then but I will take it as good" He said to Steve. 

"Just suit references" Steve informed, also sitting down.

Tony nodded and there was a silence, which felt longer than it should be. Things hadn't been exactly the same since the other day. 

The woman soon returned with a smile and broke it up, "Here we are. The three suits you requested. Will you come to the fitting?".

Tony and Steve followed her to the back of the shop and away from the windows. There was a small fitting area with a large curtain and many mirrors. There was a seating area, presumably for friends and family. 

Steve took a seat and Tony remained standing. The woman span around and hooked the suits up for him to see.

"Like any of these?" Steve asked, while Tony made his way over and examined them.

The first was black, with a black tie and white shirt. The trousers looked a little shiner than the jacket. The second was white with a black tie and the third was a dull brown with a matt-gold tie. 

"The first one is the best" Tony nodded. 

"Would you like to try it on?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I would. Let's suit on up" Tony smiled, as she took it down from the hook and handed it over to him. 

Tony went behind the curtain and removed his clothes, exchanging it for the wedding suit. It was a little large but didn't fit terribly. He pulled the curtain back, revealing himself to Steve and Sam. Sam looked on happily, a big smile, Steve looked a little in awe.

"What? Does it look that bad--?" Tony began, until he saw himself in the mirror. 

He actually didn't look half-bad. Actually he looked great.

"Wow" Sam spoke. 

"Woah, Tony you look good in that" Steve admitted.

"Shouldn't you already know this? You chose these" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled, "I guess so. Do you like it?".

Tony stared at the mirror for a while, turning this way and that a little, "Yeah I do. It's a little large though. I like the shine" he said with a grin.

"We can get it re-sized" Steve assured.

He didn't realise how long he'd been staring until Tony asked, "What do you think? Do I look good?".

He looked the Stark up and down, noticing the way the jacket showed his strong back. It was a short jacket so it actually revealed his backside, which Steve wasn't complaining about. Tony tightened the tie a little more to his shirt and Steve felt a slight pang in his chest. Tony looked, hot in a suit, to say the least. 

Steve coughed, "Er, yeah. I think you look...dashing".

"Do I want dashing?" Tony spoke out, thinking more to himself but open to comments.

"Dashing is nice on your wedding day" Sam spoke quietly. 

"I agree" Steve nodded.

"Alright, dashing it is. I'll take this one" Tony clapped his hands together.

"Great, I'll get the tape measure" Sam hurried off and Steve stepped over.

He adjusted the collar of Tony's jacket, "Is dashing not what you had in mind?".

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I had in mind. Aren't you more the dashing type?" Tony admitted, turning to look at Steve. 

Steve looked back and they stared at each other for a moment. Finally the blonde spoke in a low tone, "Is that bad?".

"I think dashing is...good" Tony responded. They continued to stare.

"Got it" Sam smiled cheerily, returning.

They both looked at her and Steve quickly went to sit back down. Tony coughed. She hurried over to him and asked which parts felt too big. She soon jotted down the changes and Tony's suit was ready to be re-sized.

"We'll get in contact when it's ready to collect" Another lady on the tills informed.

The two boys thanked them all and took their leave.

"Should I be surprised you got it on the first try?" Tony asked.

The answer was in fact yes, it wasn't that common that Steve got the suggestions right on the first go. Pepper, for instance, took a couple of tries.


	6. Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm back and I'm not dead. Hi all, sorry it's been so long but I can guarantee regular updates from now on since I've finished this story :) Hope you'll stick around and read to the end <3

“I hope Tony wasn't trouble for you, Steve” Pepper smiled as they parked in the store's car-park.

“No, he was great” Steve chuckled, “And now his suit's sorted, there's not much left to fix for the groom”.

“Great. I guess we can dedicate the day to the bride?” Pepper grinned, innocently.

Steve laughed, “Of course”.

They got out the car, Pepper jumping more than anything, and went inside the dress store.

Pepper tried on some different designs but they all seemed to have something wrong or didn't feel right.

“I feel a little too demanding” Pepper bit her lip as she watched the store employees shuffle away again.

“No, you're not. Besides,” Steve stood and held her hand lightly, “You need to be perfectly sure when it comes to your wedding. Even the pretend ones”.

Pepper gave a breathy chuckle and turned back to the mirror, “Hey Steve” she looked a little sad, “I was thinking...what'll happen after the wedding? Should Tony and I avoid going out alone? Do we have to be a married couple even though we're pretending?”.

Steve stared, the question kind of sudden.

“I thought I had all the answers...I thought we'd be married and things wouldn't be that different but...I don't think that's the case” Pepper spoke quietly, staring into the mirror.

“Well erm... admittedly, things will at least _feel_ different. And, there probably will be some things you'll need to do together but...you don't need to act too differently if you don't want to. I've seen you and Tony, you are pretty close anyway” Steve softly answered and smiled, “There's loads of couples who are more best friends than gooey”.

Pepper smiled at him in the mirror, “Thanks Steve. That helps”.

“No problem” Steve mocked a solider's nod and she chuckled, “You know if you're unhappy...”.

She bit her lip and looked down at the word 'unhappy'.

“...you shouldn't force yourself. Explain to Tony and I'm sure he won't put you through it” Steve finished.

“No, I'm...” Pepper hesitated and looked up, “happy. I was just thinking”.

Steve eyes narrowed a little, and Pepper turned to face him, “Don't worry, Steve. I'm fine. I don't do what I don't want to...unless it's Tony's chores. They're not my favourite jobs but I do them”.

Steve chuckled but still felt a little worried. He didn't have much time to. The employees came back with more wedding dresses that Pepper denied.

“Why don't I help pick some out this time” Steve smiled and walked around the store with the employees.

It took a few more tries but soon enough, one of the dresses caught Pepper's eye. As soon as she put it on, she fell in love. It was a floor-length dress, that followed Pepper's shape until it got a little wider at the hips and the fabric overlapped itself. There were embroidered vines on the chest, with gems at every curl and gold flecks here and there.

“You look incredible, Pepper” Steve whispered, as he placed the tiara veil on her head.

“Really?” Pepper bit her lip and turned this way and that.

“Yes, now I'm glad you waited” Steve chuckled.

Pepper was measured and the dress was whisked away. They brought a pair of gold sling-backs to match the colour theme and hurried back to the car.

“I have one more place to go and I was hoping you'd come with me” Pepper smiled as they drove away.

“Oh, sure. Where to?” Steve shrugged. He was getting used to being taken around now.

“To the hospital. There's someone you might want to meet. I hope you don't mind but, I've started to see you as a friend, more than my wedding planner” Pepper admitted.

“Oh no!” Steve was a little surprised, “That makes me smile actually”.

“Good” Pepper grinned, “So you'll come?”.

“Er, yeah. Of course” Steve confirmed.

They drove for a short while, until they reached 'Marigold's Hospital'. Pepper led Steve down the halls, being greeted by many people along the way. She said hello to each of them, until they reached a small room and headed inside. Pepper walked up to the man in bed and sat next to him. There were flowers in every vase, fresh ones with plenty of water. Steve hesitantly and slowly walked up to Pepper's side.

“Steve” She smiled, “Meet my dad”.

The man's eyes opened and he smiled warmly at him, “Steven Rogers. It's a pleasure”.

“No, the pleasure's all mine, sir” Steve gently shook the man's awaiting hand.

“Ah, I don't know about that. You're the man who's making my daughter's day special. I've heard plenty about you” Pepper's father smiled and Steve blushed.

“We brought my dress today, Dad” Pepper smiled enthusiastically.

His face dropped a little and his eyes filled with sadness, although his smile didn't fade, “Pepper...listen...”.

“What is it, Dad?” Pepper's smile was replaced with concern.

“I'm...sure you're going to look a vision in it. God knows I'd love to see it myself” He spoke softly.

“Well, you can...right?” Pepper asked.

“I'm afraid not darling. The doctors told me yesterday, I'm not going to be well enough” Her father confessed.

“You can't come to the wedding” Pepper nodded, looking at the ground.

“Sweetheart, I'd give so much to come. I insisted I was fine to go but, they refuse to allow it” He explained.

Steve felt his heart sink as he looked at Pepper. She was quiet for a moment but soon looked up at her father again with a smile, “It's okay, Dad. I'll get it recorded for you and we can watch it together. You and me, okay?”.

Her father nodded but still had sadness in his eyes. Steve saw it. They stayed for a little longer but not too much, before it was time to leave again. Steve and Pepper's father said goodbye to each other and Pepper told him that she'd see him soon. They got outside the hospital and back into the car.

“So, that's your Dad. He's a wonderful man” Steve informed.

Then Pepper cracked.

“Isn't he?” She agreed, tears filling her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, Pepper” Steve sympathized and wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't cry in front of him, he was already sad” Pepper sobbed, putting a hand on Steve's arm.

“I know, it's okay. You can cry, I'm here” Steve hugged a little tighter.

“I just had high-hopes, I know that. I guess that didn't stop me hoping he'd be there though” Pepper admitted.

“But he really wants to be, you know that right?” Steve reminded.

“Yeah, I know. Of course I do” Pepper nodded and held the sobs in again, “Not just his presence will be missing. I've got no one to give me away now”.

Steve thought about it, various scenarios going through his head. Then he spoke up, “I'll do it”.

Pepper sat up, “Huh?”.

“I'll give you away” Steve confirmed, “You said how you think of me as a friend right? Then I'd be happy to do it”.

“Really?! Oh my gosh, thank you Steve” Pepper hugged him tight again.


	7. The Getaway

Steve thought he'd imagined the glimpse of a frown that formed on Tony's face when they told him the news, but he saw it again once Tony turned away.

“That's...great” He had said, but Steve didn't think he was being sincere.

He waited until Pepper left the room and walked up to Tony, “What's the matter?”.

“Hm? Something on my face?” Tony looked innocent.

“Yeah” Steve snipped slightly, “Don't you approve or something? Am I not allowed to guide Pepper down the aisle?”.

“I didn't say that” Tony calmly corrected.

“You didn't need to” Steve plainly told him, “I saw it on your face”. He spoke softer now, almost sympathetic, “You're not as great as you think you are at hiding. Especially when you think no one's watching”.

Tony just looked at the floor and Steve went to reach a hand out to him but stopped when Tony spoke, “I'm fine with it, Steve. You can do as you please”.

Steve forced his hand back. Tony hardly ever called him 'Steve' these days.

“You boys alright?” Pepper questioned, coming back in.

“Fine, dear. Are you packed yet?” Tony asked as they put a bit more space between them.

“Pretty much. Now I just have to wait until the day” Pepper smiled, “You're sure you're going to be okay here?”.

With Cap here, I'll be dressed and bedtime before 11” Tony joked.

“Right. Thank again for everything, Steve” Don't let him drink too much” Pepper winked.

“I won't. Enjoy your bachelorette holiday” Steve smiled.

“Oh I think I will. The girls and I have quite a bit planned” Pepper grinned.

* * *

“How's the scenery?” Steve smiled.

“Oh, it's gorgeous. Wish you boys could've been here to enjoy it. I've done so much these past few days” Pepper smiled back in the screen. She promised she'd webcam while she was gone.

“Ah no, you go relax before the big day. It's better we're not there to cramp your style” Steve chuckled.

“Hardly” Pepper laughed, “Oh yeah, did you manage to get a hold of your friend?”.

“Oh yeah! Peter usually does press-photography but I don't think he could resist having a front-row seat at the Stark-Potts wedding. He agreed to capture the whole event for you” Steve confirmed.

“Oh, great! Dad will be pleased, thank you. I'll have to make sure he gets a thank-you gift” Pepper took a note.

“So, where are you going for your bachelorette party?” Steve smirked.

“I'll tell you when I get back” Pepper smirked back and Steve chuckled, “Enjoy the home party. I still can't believe Tony's only having a small amount of people, it's unusual”.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I have to admit, he doesn't seem the quiet type”.

 

As the night got underway Tony's guests, most of them his friends, dug into the food and various drinks being poured from the bar. Steve met all kinds of people, but there was one face he didn't expect to see amongst them.

“Clint? Clint Barton?” Steve gasped.

“Well, well, Steve Rogers. Ol' Cap himself” Clint grinned.

“Didn't think I'd ever see you again. You're a friend of Tony's?”.

“Yeah, he's helped me more than I can admit. My company was going down the pan--”.

“Oh god, not 'Hawkeye Archery'?”.

“Yeah, the very same. Tony fixed it though. Modernized the stock, re-vamped the marketing and really turned it around”.

Steve had a surprised look on his face, “I had no idea”.

“Ey, Tony” Clint tapped his shoulder as the dark-haired man walked by, “Why didn't you tell me you had ol' Steve planning your wedding?”.

Tony turned his gaze toward Steve, “I wasn't aware you were acquainted...”.

“More than that. Steve here helped my wife start her career, and even planned our wedding” Clint informed, sipping his drink.

“You know Natasha?” Tony murmured to Steve.

“Yeah. How do you know her?” Steve mumbled back.

“She worked for me for a little bit” Tony admitted.

“Good choice, going with Steve. He'll make the day special” Clint winked, “Speaking of special, met any lucky guys yet, Steve?”.

“Oh, no” Steve blushed, looking at the floor.

Tony was surprised, Steve looked like he could make any female drop to the ground. He wouldn't have put him down as having a male net.

“Ah don't worry, he's out there. Before you know it, you'll be in the couples club like me and Tony here” Clint put an arm around Tony's shoulder.

“If you say so” Steve nodded and looked down.

Tony clenched his jaw slightly and coughed, releasing himself from Clint, “Yes well, could you excuse me for a minute gentlemen?”.

“Sure, let's go get some drinks down you Stevo” Clint grinned as Tony wandered off.

Tony didn't see Steve again until it was time to clean up after everyone had left, even during Rhodey's embarrassing stories. He knew he was probably there all the same. He spotted Steve in the kitchen, cleaning all the plates into a bag and all the half-eaten food in another. Tony decided to lend a hand and clear the cups and bottles.

“Quite the party” Tony complimented, “Nice job, Steve. I'd give you top marks if you'd have let me drink more”.

“And let you fall in a heap somewhere? No chance” Steve responded.

“Yeah well, it was well-done all the same” Tony nodded.

“Where did you go earlier?” Steve questioned, tying up the bag.

“Hm? Oh, you mean when you were talking to Barton? Just outside, fresh air” Tony shrugged.

“Hm, okay” Steve only shrugged but didn't forget about it.

“Doesn't matter” Tony straightened and dumped his bag in the pile of others, “Let's have a drink”.

He didn't wait for Steve's answer before pouring two small whiskeys. He handed one to the blonde and held his up in the air slightly, “To a job well done. Not just this party, either”.

Steve smiled and took a sip the same time as Tony. Their eyes were locked as the sting stabbed their throats and rolled down into their stomachs.

“Anyway, you've had a few tonight. Why aren't _you_ tripping over?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I don't really get drunk these days” Steve chuckled, but it was breathy and sad.

He frowned at the ground and put his glass on the side. Tony stood next to him and spoke softly, “Why? How?”.

Steve didn't move for a moment but soon shook his head and started washing his hands, “It's nothing”.

Tony jumped up and sat on the surface next to the sink, looking deep into Steve's face. “Tell me, I won't say anything”.

Steve continued to wask, looking a little guilty.

“Steve” Tony pressed softly.

Steve turned the taps off with a sigh and began drying his hands with the nearby towel, “I had a friend who I was close to, named Bucky. Well, his real name was James but we called him Bucky. He was brave, strong, and we were partners in crime I guess. Then as we got older, we both wanted to sign up for the army. He got in no problem, but I just got rejected since I was a slight-little thing”.

Tony listened intently as he continued, “I trained up and got bigger, while he trained with the army. I told him I'd train until I got in and then we'd go fight together. He died before I could make it”.

“I thought you were a little buff for a wedding planner” Tony admitted, “Let me guess”.

“Yep. When he died, I drowned my sorrows” Steve confirmed, “Takes me a bit longer to get drunk these days. Not that I'm upset about that, it's not as fun as people think”.

“Do you still work out now? Or, did you give up?” Tony murmured.

“Not as much, but yeah sometimes” Steve admitted.

“Sorry. It's really crappy losing someone” Tony looked down, “I know from experience”.

“Oh yeah, that's true” Steve remembered, “Sorry too”.

“Bah” Tony shrugged, “If I hadn't accepted it by now, I don't think I ever would've”.

“You're brave, I'm sure you would” Steve smiled.

“Brave or reckless?” Tony joked.

“Both” Steve smirked, leaning on the counter next to Tony.

“Oh, why thank you” Tony laughed and Steve joined in.

They laughed together and filled the space with warmth, making them look up. Their eyes met and stayed locked again, the laughter coming to a slow stop. Steve glanced down at Tony's chin and Tony saw it.

“You're in the same boat as me then” Tony mumbled.

“Hm?” Steve asked.

“You told Barton you didn't have 'a special man'” Tony recalled, “So you're not into anyone”.

Instead of lying, Steve relayed the question back, “Neither are you then?”.

“Just one” Tony whispered and took Steve's face with both gentle hands, pressing their lips together.


	8. Whiskey Kisses

Steve could taste the whiskey Tony had earlier sipped but it wasn't over-powering, and it died under the smell of Tony's cologne. The smell, warmth and allure of him wrapped it's hands around Steve's mind and made him loose control. His body unconsciously stepped in front of Tony, between his legs, his hand laid flat on top of Tony's thighs. Tony's arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, making their kiss deepen. Their breathing quickened and their hearts got faster, and Steve's hands moved up Tony's legs and to his waist. Blood rushed upwards and melted them, their pacing growing speed. Tony moved his kisses down Steve's chin, onto his neck as the blond closed his eye and felt the tingle each one left on his skin.

Pin, pinnnnng!

They both froze for a second but pulled apart when they realised it was just a phone. Steve reached into his pocket and read the text while Tony relaxed his body into a slump. There was a silence while Steve read, until he looked back up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

Tony shook his head in dismissal. Steve coughed and spoke, "Maybe I should let you get some sleep".

"Will you be back in the morning?" Tony asked, though he didn't look up from the floor.

"I have to. There's things to do before the next day" Steve answered, "I'm heading out. Go to bed. Goodnight Tony".

* * *

"Steve!" Pepper called as she walked up the driveway. 

Steve turned as he carried on walking up to the Stark home and saw Pepper making her way over. He'd been feeling guilty after last night, but seeing Pepper's smiling face brought it on ten-fold. Seeing her so unaware and carefree made his chest heavy.

"Hey, Pepper! You're back already?" Steve smiled, hiding his thoughts.

"Yeah, early I know but I had to be sure" She chuckled, "How are things? Did you enjoy your party? You didn't let Tony get drunk did you?".

"No, of course not" Steve gulped, "Listen, could you give him this?".

"Sure, but" Pepper began, taking the paper, "don't you want to do it?".

"I can't, I've got to pick-up my tux and a couple of other things. Don't forget to fetch the dress today" Steve reminded, hurrying back to his motorbike.

"Oh, okay. Are you getting to the wedding or are you coming here in the morning?!" Pepper called to him.

"Not sure, I'll let you know later" Steve called back, before putting his helmet on and driving away.

Pepper went into the house and was greeted with quiet. She headed into Tony's bedroom and found him sleeping, in an awkward position.

"Tony?" She spoke softly and gave his shoulder a shake.

He gave a small moan and woke up, "Pepper?", he sat up with slightly narrowed eyes, "You're back?".

"Yeah, I'm back a little early" Pepper confirmed.

"How come?" Tony yawned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Hey, Steve asked me to give you this" Pepper handed him the paper.

"You spoke to Steve?" Tony paid a bit more attention.

"Yeah; he came over, saw me, asked me to give you that and rushed off" Pepper shrugged.

"I see" Tony's jaw clenched a little as he looked down at the paper.

"What's up? Did you have a fight?" Pepper asked.

"No, we didn't" Tony spoke plainly.

"What's on the paper?" Pepper blinked in confusion.

"A list. He's wanting me to pick-up my things for tomorrow" Tony realised.

"I thought he was doing that" Pepper felt even more confused.

"He was. Guess he got...busy" Tony spoke, quite sad.

"Hm. Well, don't forget. I have to get my dress today so I can remind you if you want" Pepper offered, walking out, "You going back to sleep?".

"Don't think I can sleep now" Tony admitted.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Steve asked, door open behind him.

"I came to your house to pick you up" Tony informed, "You can stay over tonight and get ready with us".

"You couldn't call and tell me that?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked at Steve intently, "Steve. Are you avoiding me?".

Steve looked down, guilty.

"Why? If it's about last night, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way--" Tony began.

"You're marrying Pepper tomorrow. The poor thing doesn't even know" Steve interrupted, looking to the side and talking more to himself.

"Steve, we told you at the beginning. We're not marrying for love, we're more best friends than anything" Tony stepped forward a little.

"Are you sure Pepper feels that way?" Steve recalled their chat. What if she actually _did_ love Tony?

"I think so" Tony nodded, but he didn't sound fully confident. Steve sighed and Tony spoke up again, "Come on Steve. I'm sorry. Will you come over?".

The blond may have been feeling guilty, but he didn't want to hear Tony was 'sorry' for doing it. He didn't want their kisses to be mistakes.

"Yeah, I'll come. Come in for a minute while I get my stuff".


	9. The Gold Wedding

"The weather's been predicted as mostly neutral with possible showers" Steve remembered as the stylist did Pepper's make-up.

"Oh god, there go my curls if there _is_ rain" Pepper sighed.

Her auburn locks were up in a flower bun, ringlets coming down here and there. She looked even more gorgeous than usual, by anyone's standards. 

"Good thing we had an indoor venue in the end" Tony commented, straightening his suit.

"Nice choice I might add" Steve agreed.

"All done" The stylist smiled and handed Pepper a mirror.

She gasped, "It looks gorgeous, thank you so much".

"It was a pleasure, honestly" The stylist grinned, as she packed her things away.

When she left the house, there were a couple of camera flashes and Steve sighed, "Looks like we'll definitely be using the back".

Before it was time to leave, Tony went first and headed to the venue while Steve helped Pepper into the dress and with her veil.

"You really _do_ look so beautiful" Steve smiled.

"Thank you" Pepper smiled warmly, "For everything".

"My pleasure" He bowed and held a hand out to guide Pepper away.

They quickly climbed into the car and drove away before anyone could catch up.

"Nervous?" Steve asked warmly when he saw Pepper's expression. He knew _he_ was.

"Ho-ho-yeah" Pepper nodded slowly.

"Don't worry" Steve squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

Once they reached the venue, Tony was already sat at the front with Rhodey before they entered. Steve signalled the music to start which made everyone stand and take position.

"Ready?" He asked Pepper, holding his arm up for her to take.

"I think so" She smiled, taking it, "Are you?".

"I think so" Steve parroted and she chuckled.

They both took deep breaths and stepped through the door, turning everyone's head as they entered. Through the sea of faces, smiles and tears could be seen, but they were all in awe. Tony turned and peered at them with a small smile and Steve felt something wash over him. As they gracefully stepped along the aisle, he couldn't work out what the feeling was. At least until they were almost at the end, then realised he was feeling dread...and heartbreak. His feet became heavy and stuck to the ground, stopping his movement. Pepper turned to him when she realised he'd stopped.

"Steve?" She whispered, with a look of concern.

Steve looked at her and then at Tony. He wasn't smiling now. Murmurs could be heard from the guests as they were trying to work out what was going on.

Steve turned his gaze back at Pepper and shook his head whispering, "I can't do this".

"What?" Pepper blinked, concern now confusion.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry Pepper" Steve said a little louder and let go of her.

He hurried back down the aisle and out the doors, Tony's voice calling out to him.

* * *

It was getting dark now, yet he was no closer to finding Steve. Tony drove around and around, looking high and low but once the rain had started to fall it got harder. Tony's heart had been beating hard since he'd started, not resting for a second. He needed to find Steve, he needed to--.

Sitting on a swing set in a park, the blond looked very solemn and drowned out. Tony was sure it was Steve. He parked the car and stepped out into the heavy rain. Steve looked deep in thought and didn't budge until his name was called.

"Steve!" Tony shouted as he came closer.

Steve stood up and went to walk away, "Leave me alone, Tony".

"Steve, wait! Please..." Tony grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Why did you come after me?" Steve spoke low.

There was a pause before Tony answered, "I'll always come after you". He dropped Steve's wrist and spoke again, "You're not one to walk away from a problem. What's wrong? You don't have to do this, just please come home".

"I can't" Steve answered, same monotone.

"Why not--?" Tony began and Steve span around to face him.

"Because it's not fair, Tony!" He shouted instantly. He bit his lip and Tony could see there was more than rain running down his cheeks. Steve continued, "I can't take Pepper down the aisle to marry you because...I love you Tony. I love you and it's not fair".

Tony walked up to him and hugged him tight. They held each other close for a minute, before Tony looked up at him and said, "I love you too Steve" and kissed him passionately.


	10. The Second Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to the final chapter of I Now Pronounce You Steve and Tony :) I hope you enjoyed it all and a huge thanks to every single one of you who bookmarked, commented and gave kudos. It means such a great deal and thanks if you read to the end, glad you stuck around :D Sorry for the delay in getting Chapter 10 out, hope it's all okay. See you soon in the next fic, Nebulae <3

Tony drove them back to his place and they stepped inside, soaked to the core. Pepper, now wearing a bed-robe, shot up and stared at them. "Steve" She murmured, "You're okay".

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm so sorry Pepper" He frowned.

"I'm just glad you're safe" She sighed with relief.

"I ran out and embarrassed you like that and I am truly sorry" Steve apologised.

"It's okay. Everybody's back home now. What happened?" She asked.

He glanced at Tony who glanced back, "We need to tell you something" Tony admitted.

"What is it?" She looked quite concerned.

"When you were on your bachelorette party...Tony and I...kissed" Steve came clean.

"We love each other Pepper" Tony finished softly.

Pepper stared for a moment, but soon relaxed, "Oh my goodness. That explains a lot".

Tony and Steve looked at each other again. "What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"You two must think I'm stupid" Pepper laughed and they blinked at her. She folded her arms, "I've seen the way you look at each other. The way you both light up when the other enters the room. And it's okay because...I've kissed someone else too. Someone I think I'm in love with".

"Who?" Tony asked, shocked.

"I think I love...Happy" She admitted.

"Happy?! You kissed Happy?" Tony gasped.

Pepper nodded and looked down, "We'd been friends for ages. We got closer and closer and on my holiday, I was nervous about pretend-married life. He comforted me and...we kissed. As soon as I kissed him, I felt something".

"Woah" Steve blinked, taking it in.

"So, what do we do? We can't exactly get married now" Pepper posed.

"True. How can we fix this one?" Steve turned to Tony.

* * *

"Okay, here we go. 3...2...1" Peter smiled and took the picture. He took various shots of the bride and groom, Pepper and Happy.

"I'm glad all the planning didn't go to waste, even if there were lots of changes" Steve smiled, sipping a flute of champagne Tony had just brought him.

After a year of re-planning (or editing), it was nice to lay back. Steve had honestly never seen Pepper more happy in her life, even if he'd only known her for about a year and a half. It was good that she could relax and enjoy married life, while Steve and Tony enjoyed being together in the 'couples club' as Clint still called it. It had taken a while to finally explain the situation to the guests and gave Tony insight to who were their genuine friends judging by who accepted the invitations to Pepper and Happy's wedding.

"I agree. And of course, a great success" Tony smirked, which made Steve grin with a blush.

He lightly kissed Tony's lips as the music boomed indoors behind them, the sunset breeze blowing past.

"And to think, if you hadn't found that loophole in the business we'd still be wondering what to do without the marriage" Steve sighed.

"I know. Pepper's going to be a good CEO, I know it" Tony nodded, taking a sip of his own drink.

"You know everything" Steve smirked.

"And don't you forget it" Tony poker-faced.

Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle and looked back at the party, "Hey Tony. Do you ever think we could...".

Tony looked at him once the sentence went unfinished. Steve was looking at the dancing newly-weds as they swayed to a slow song.

Tony realised what he was going to say, "Well in the past, I wasn't really known for my commitments". Steve looked at him, slightly startled as he continued, "But that was before I met you. Everything's changed now. I guess you...brought out the man I didn't even know existed". Steve's eyes softened with happiness and Tony smiled at him, "So I guess...on that principal...it wouldn't be a surprise...if we thought about...". Tony stumbled out the words before Steve planted a smiling kiss on him, making his voice become a whisper when he was released, "We could be married".

Steve chuckled warmly and took his hand, "Dance with me, Tony".

Tony smiled and followed Steve's lead, swaying in time with the music. They stared at each other, and he could swear that they were already newly-weds, dancing to their first song too.

**END**


End file.
